


blue jays on the radio

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Blue Jays Baseball [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Baseball Idiots, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Girlfriends/Wives, Platonic Cuddling, Supportive Lourdes Gurriel Jr., Toronto Blue Jays, only a little tho, yes there is both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: Once Bo was standing, he continued to hold Cavan’s hand. Cavan, wanting to test the waters, squeezed Bo’s hand gently. Bo squeezed back almost immediately. When Cavan dared to look at Bo, he had a soft expression on his face. Cavan felt a ball of nerves form in his stomach. Seeing Bo acting carefree and soft made Cavan want to reach out and brush that one stray piece of hair out of Bo’s face. It made Cavan want to pull Bo in for a hug, a hug that meant something entirely different than the one they had shared five minutes before. He wanted to pull Bo in for a kiss to show how proud he was of him. To show how much he loved him.How much he loved him.Cavan wasn’t sure when that became the truth but there was no denying it now. He was in love with Bo Bichette and he had to do something about it.
Relationships: Bo Bichette/Cavan Biggio
Series: Blue Jays Baseball [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	blue jays on the radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I normally write Hockey RPF, but I've fallen into Baseball RPF hell thanks to the events of last night. I saw a GIF set on Tumblr of Bo laying in Cavan's lap and I was gone from there. I couldn't get over the fact that it felt like it had so much intimacy behind it. And that's the reason that this exists. It strays somewhat from the timeline of events from last night. That's simply because I was just trying to make a narrative for the fic. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. I did my best to keep the events believable, so I hope that helps somewhat. I hope everyone enjoys my first attempt at Baseball RPF!!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic. It's purely a work of fiction I created for fun.
> 
> Title from "Soggy Bottom Summer" by Dean Brody. I'm taking no comments about it at this time.

Cavan’s brain was running rampant with emotions. He was elated that he was headed to the postseason in the Major Leagues. This had been a dream of his for as long as he could remember. He was exhausted from having played a full baseball game. His body ached but he didn’t much care because of the circumstances surrounding the end of the game. In his mind, that made the exhaustion and the body aches worth it.

As everyone was sequestered into the middle of the infield for a photo, Bo laid down and put his head on Cavan’s lap. Cavan froze, unsure of how to proceed. His brain was turning on all cylinders in an attempt to produce a coherent thought.

After a few moments of panic, Cavan regained composure of himself and jostled Bo’s shoulders, screaming excitedly in his face. Bo laughed and screamed back, crossing his arms over his chest at the sudden movement of his body. Cavan patted Bo’s chest, exhaling in relief.

Lourdes leaned over from Bo’s left, patting Bo’s chest and screaming something in Spanish that Cavan couldn’t quite understand. Bo laughed again, head falling backwards onto Cavan’s lap a moment later. Cavan squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling heavily through his nose. When he opened his eyes, Lourdes was looking directly at him, a smirk on his face.

“What,” Cavan asked, keeping his voice quiet.

“You know none of us will care, right,” Lourdes said, cryptically.

Cavan raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Lourdes sighed and raked his hands down his face. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him.” Lourdes motioned to Bo, who had turned his attention to Teoscar on his right. “I look at my wife the same way.”

“Lourdes, I—“

“Save it, Cavan. I don’t care if you’re attracted to men. I only care that you’re being an idiot about your attraction to one specific man.”

Heat rose in Cavan’s cheeks as he sat there. He looked over at Bo. Bo was swatting hands and laughing happily with Danny who had migrated over from where he had been sitting. Cavan felt more heat rise on his face, reaching as far as the tips of his ears. His face was burning red-hot as he looked back at Lourdes.

Lourdes reached over and squeezed Cavan’s shoulder. Cavan relaxed, sighing in defeat. He brought his hands up and raked them down his face. Lourdes reached up and ruffled Cavan’s hair before he stood. He looked at Cavan and then cast a glance at Bo before he walked towards the dugout, yelling excitedly at everyone in his path.

Cavan raked another hand down his face before he looked down at Bo. He squished his hand into Bo’s face, making Bo shift his attention away from Danny and over to Cavan. Danny glanced at Cavan and quickly smirked before standing and chasing Alejandro over to the dugout for a hug.

“Can…” Cavan started, pausing to swallow a nervous lump. “Can we talk after everything has settled down?”

Bo gave Cavan a sideways glance but nodded.

“Yeah, man,” Bo said. “Whatever you need.”

Cavan smiled, ruffling Bo’s hair before he pushed Bo forward far enough to allow himself to stand up. Bo grumbled a little bit but Cavan stopped the grumbling when he offered Bo a helping hand to get him off the field. Bo smiled, gripping Cavan’s hand firmly as they worked together to get Bo on his feet.

Once Bo was standing, he continued to hold Cavan’s hand. Cavan, wanting to test the waters, squeezed Bo’s hand gently. Bo squeezed back almost immediately. When Cavan dared to look at Bo, he had a soft expression on his face. Cavan felt a ball of nerves form in his stomach. Seeing Bo acting carefree and soft made Cavan want to reach out and brush that one stray piece of hair out of Bo’s face. It made Cavan want to pull Bo in for a hug, a hug that meant something entirely different than the one they had shared five minutes before. He wanted to pull Bo in for a kiss to show how proud he was of him. To show how much he loved him. 

_ How much he loved him. _

Cavan wasn’t sure when that became the truth but there was no denying it now. He was in love with Bo Bichette and he had to do something about it.

“Come with me,” Cavan said, dragging Bo through the crowd of their teammates towards the dugout.

“Where are we going,” Bo asked.

Cavan didn’t answer. All he did was guide himself and Bo through the dugout and down through the tunnel towards the clubhouse.

Once they were in the clubhouse, Cavan directed Bo towards the trainer’s room. He triple-checked to make sure no one was there or on their way there before he closed the door. Bo gave Cavan a sideways glance as he hopped up to sit on one of the examination tables. Cavan hopped up beside Bo, leaning his head against Bo’s shoulder.

“I know I said I wanted to talk later,” Cavan said. “But I changed my mind and decided I couldn’t wait.”

Bo lifted Cavan’s head from his shoulder and turned it towards him. Cavan swallowed thickly when he saw the blank expression on Bo’s face. It never failed to amaze Cavan how well Bo could handle his emotions. It scared him sometimes, quite frankly.

“What is it, man,” Bo said, voice steady. “You look scared as hell.”

“I’m in love with you,” Cavan said, burying his head in the crook of Bo’s neck.

A sudden wave of emotions overcame Cavan. Tears fell from his eyes and onto Bo’s shirt. He sniffled a few times, shifting around to get as comfortable as he could at the awkward angle.

“Cav, Bige, hey,” Bo said, pulling Cavan’s head back and up to look at him.

Cavan sniffled a couple of times as Bo wiped away the tear stains on Cavan’s cheeks. Bo squeezed Cavan’s cheeks, leaning forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Cavan’s brain short-circuited at that. He sat there, staring helplessly at Bo.

“I’m in love with you too,” Bo said, running his hand through Cavan’s hair. “Why do you think I chose your lap to lay in?”

A small smile broke out on Cavan’s face.

Cavan reached out, brushing away that stray piece of hair that was in Bo’s face. Bo hummed, smiling softly. Cavan brought his hand down, cupping Bo’s cheek. Bo hummed again, leaning into the touch.

“Stop me if you don’t want this,” Cavan mumbled, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Bo’s.

Bo kissed back almost immediately, making Cavan relax.

As they kissed, Cavan felt butterflies dancing in his stomach. Everything about this kiss felt right. It felt even better than any kiss Cavan could’ve ever imagined having with Bo. It was everything he could’ve hoped for and then some.

“It’s about fucking time.”

Cavan jolted backwards, nearly falling off the examination table in his haste.

When Cavan turned his attention toward the direction the voice had come from, he saw Randal standing there. He was holding a heating pack to his back and wearing a giant grin on his face. 

“How obvious was I,” Cavan asked, burying his head in his hands.

Randal chuckled as he walked across the room, sitting on the examination table beside Bo and Cavan.

“On a scale of one to ten,” Randal asked; Cavan nodded. “About thirteen. It’s a miracle Bo didn’t notice.”

Bo blushed, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. 

“Then again,” Randal pointed at Bo, “you were no better. You were also about thirteen on the obviously-in-love-with-my-teammate meter.”

Cavan and Bo looked at each other, awkward smiles on their faces. Randal dropped the heating pack on his examination table before reaching over and squeezing a shoulder each on Bo and Cavan.

“Birds of a feather, flock together,” Randal said, smiling. “In this case, the two birds are Blue Jays that were too idiotic to see that the other was in love with them until someone nudged one of them off the diamond.”

Cavan kicked Randal’s shin, to which Randal smirked and ruffled Cavan’s hair. 

Bo grabbed Cavan’s hand, placing them atop Cavan’s knee. Cavan smiled at Bo, reaching over and brushing another stray hair out of his face. 

Not caring that Randal was sitting right there, Cavan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bo’s. Bo hummed softly into the kiss, following along with Cavan’s slow, methodical pace.

When the two pulled back, Randal was still sitting there, though he had a soft smile on his face. He reached over and squeezed their shoulders again.

“Let’s win this thing,” Randal said.

Cavan squeezed Bo’s hand, looking at him fondly. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Bo’s forehead, mumbling softly against it.

“Together.”


End file.
